Computing devices may be configured to present lists of files, folders, applications, and other resources to a user via a scrollable interface on a display. Scrollable displays may include a scroll bar configured to allow a user to scroll through a list quickly, and to convey information regarding a size of the list and a location of the displayed portion of the list relative to a beginning and end of the list. The scroll bar may include a “scroll box” or “scroll thumb” which can be dragged via a mouse or other input device to cause the list to scroll, and a select indicator that highlights which list item is currently selectable. The location of the scroll thumb within the scroll bar may indicate a relative position of the displayed list items in the overall list, and the length of the scroll thumb relative to the length of the scroll bar may indicate a size of the list.
Some computing devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants, and portable media players, may have relatively small display screens. Some such devices may include a touch screen interface that allows a user to interact with and manipulate a scroll bar and scroll thumb for list browsing. However, on devices without touch-enabled screens, the use of the scroll bar and scroll thumb is limited to conveying list size and location information. Therefore, the scroll bar and scroll thumb may interfere with content presentation on the display in a way that provides little or no interaction benefit, and may occupy space that could otherwise be used to present content.